Kingdom loud
by zumby101
Summary: A brave kid is on a journey to find their 10 siblings. The road will be long and rough, but with a giant super intelligent squirrel and... whatever you want to call Sheen by their side. They'll hopefully find everyone nice and sound. Loud house/kingdom hearts.
1. Chapter 1

_**Greed will consume us all**_

It was an astronomical anomaly! Stars one by one were going out like Christmas tree lights with astronomers only guessing why this was happening. The most popular theory being that the universe was much older than was originally thought.

But if scientists always took the consensus as fact then they would concede that old wives tales held legitimacy in their claims and by golly adding salt to pasta doesn't help it boil faster even though Lisa would repeatedly tell her father…

"Uh Lisa?" Lana interrupted.

With a sigh Lisa looked away from her telescope "I was trying to make a point." She said annoyed before a third voice jumped in.

"You lost me at 'by golly' Lis'." Lincoln said from the back porch.

Lana let out a snicker "Yeah, by golly?" She said in a mock voice. With an eye roll Lisa returned to her telescope.

"Mock me as you may, I will 'by golly' find out why this phenomenon is happening." As confidently as she said that it still got a few chuckles out of her siblings. As if fate couldn't be worse the night was windy and try as she might the tree branches kept getting into her line of sight no matter where she moved the telescope. "Oh come on!" She yelled, Lincoln letting out a shiver.

"Chilly tonight." He said.

"Doesn't feel too bad to me. You feeling anything hops?" Lana asked her frog who popped out of her hat to shake his head.

"Oh darn this weather!" Lisa let out frustrated as she backed away from her setup.

"What's the matter?" Lana asked.

"It's this confounded tree the wind keeps blowing into my field of vision."

"Want us to move your stuff again?" Lincoln asked although he wasn't happy about it, that telescope Lisa had must've weighed a ton! This would've been a perfect job for Lynn if Lisa trusted her not to break it, which she didn't.

"No it's most fine, better to wrap it up for the night right?" Lisa let out disappointed.

"Oh come on Lis' it's not that bad!" Lana proclaimed jumping onto her feet. "Little wind never hurt anything right?" She said as she walked passed her little sister.

"Actually most of the damage from tornados and hurricanes come from the violent winds." Lisa pointed out.

Lana didn't really listen to that part before she took a firm grip of the tree and started to climb. "Blah blah here I'll help you out." She happily said.

"Wait a minute, hey Lana be careful!" Lincoln yelled. This was cake for her even with the tree just slightly rustling around. Taking a hold of one of the big branches she heaved it back and held it as tight as she could.

"Lisa that helping!?" She yelled.

"Yes actually, thank you!" Lisa yelped with glee returning to her telescope. With a snicker Lana eased up, just using her weight to hold back the branch so she could relax a little and look at the sky. Everyone was talking about the stars at school to the point where Lana and Lola both found it annoying. Of course Lola was just annoyed because they were focusing on the wrong 'star' which only made it doubly annoying for Lana. Still even if it was annoying to hear all the chatter about it Lana was curious about this too. Just what was happening up there?

 _Across the same sky over a different land…_

The sun was shining brightly under the water as it rippled. Everything that could be seen was glistening gold and radiating happiness. No surprise that everyone under this light was smiling. Even now in the royal castle, the captain of the royal guard couldn't stop a goofy smile from leaving his face.

He also was on his afternoon nap. Dozing away at his post he giggled in his sleep while he leaned on a large set of double doors. Not even stirring when footsteps began to echo down the hall.

"Patrick!" A feminine voice called out. The big heap of starfish chuckled in his sleep, dreaming of a simpler life.

On a horsie machine with unlimited quarters.

"Patrick!" The woman called out again with no prevail. She let out a grunt before starting to dash at Patrick with a foam karate glove giving a smack upside the head! He shook awake in a daze looking around for his attacker, easing up when he saw who it was.

"Oh hi Sandy!"

"Patrick what did I tell you about sleeping?" Sandy let out annoyed.

"Um to get 8 hours of it?"

"I said do it at night and not here!" Sandy let off before bringing herself back down. Priorities, she had priorities right now. "Patrick I need to see the king can you please open the door for me."

"Well how come I have to?" Patrick said lazily.

"Patrick." Sandy growled. Not a second later Patrick had the key out and opened the door.

"Right this way miss!" He nervously said as he held the door open for her. Hurrying in Sandy looked on at the large throne room, decorated in red and white life preservers with gold ribbons stringing them together.

"Your majesty! We need to talk right now!.." she announced before her eyes had time to set on the throne. The large golden throne decorated with a pineapple on top of all things was empty.

"Huh… guess he's not home." Patrick said.

Sandy was at a lost "wha-what the? Where the Sam Hill is he?"

"You think he went to go get ice cream!?" Patrick gleefully asked.

"Patrick, this is serious! You were guarding the door, don't you know where he went?"

"I thought he was in here." He said with a shrug.

"Your majesty!" Sandy called out.

"Spongebob?" Patrick called out.

Neither getting a response from their first, second, or third call. But on the fourth something echoed through the throne room. A lone meow from behind said throne. Slowly slithering into view was the King's pet snail.

"Gary?" Sandy asked as she and Patrick started to approach.

"Hey boy, do you know where Spongebob went for ice cream." The fact that Patrick was still on that really spoke volumes about his priorities. No, Gary did not know where the king was, but he did have something from him. Stuck to his shell was a letter with the king's emblem, a bubble. Inspecting it, Sandy took the letter and opened it. Reading it to herself with Patrick trying to read from over her shoulder.

That letter, was only the start to a very long journey.

Sandy shook at the end of it with Patrick looking at her confused.

"Wait I don't understand what does he mean..?"

"Patrick get the royal council here!" Sandy demanded scaring him.

"What?"

"Get Squidward and Mr. Krabs here Patrick right now!"

In a panic, he gave a quick salute "Right away ma'am!"

He sprinted out the throne room, leaving Sandy to reread the letter. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe the danger…

 _Across the same sky over a different land_

The wee hours of the night were dawning with Lisa starting to burn the other end of her candle. Just narrowly pushing off sleep enough to get some final notes in.

"I think this should do it for the night." She said dotting the last period in her notes as Lincoln yawned out his approval.

"Hooray, this star gazing was making me sleepy."

"Could've sworn you were the counting sheep kind of guy Lincoln." Lana said letting go of the tree branch. Good timing too because her arms were starting to get sore. Lisa was starting to fold up her equipment with Lincoln picking up what he could.

"You need help coming down Lana?" Lincoln asked. It was no secret Lana had a slight fear of heights, but she was getting better at it.

"No thanks!" She gleefully answered. Lincoln was still going to keep his eye on her but he trusted she knew what she was doing. Heck their parents trusted her to lightly repair they're van so getting down should be easy peasy for her. As Lincoln started hauling in Lisa's telescope Lana started to climb down the branches. They were still moving from the wind so Lana was taking it slow. The leaves seemed to whistle giving her a little case of the willies, definitely something Lucy would like. Down to the lowest branch she was at the hardest part, going down the trunk, closing her eyes she wrapped her arms tightly around the tree.

"Well…" a quiet voice broke through the wind. Lana's eyes shot open, trying to find wherever it came from. The tree branches rattled catching Lana's attention, there was someone in the tree but she couldn't make out whoever it was, only a vague figure standing up there. "This'll be easy for once."

"Who the heck are...?" Before Lana could finish the figure grabbed her by her overalls. "Wha! Ah hey!" She struggled as the figure stared at her.

"Wait… what is this?" The figure said, Lana now catching on that this creeper was guy seeing him dressed in a black long coat. She banged on his hand yelling at him to let go. "You're not the one I'm looking for!" He said angrily. Before Lana could say anything else her would be abductor threw her off. She didn't even have time to scream or even really realize it was happening. She was going to hit ground, maybe snap something, maybe pass out. When she did realize it, she found herself screaming into something orange and warm. A grunt brought her back down to reality, Lincoln, she was on top of her big brother.

"Ow…"

"L-Lincoln!" Lana rolled around to look at him, he was okay but he was hurting.

"Y-you okay Lans?" He painfully let out. Her mouth almost wouldn't cooperate with her, she tried to say yes but her instincts were fighting her to call for her help.

"Lisa! Somebody! Get out here!" She yelled like it was bloody murder.

"Lana...?"

"I-I'm okay Lincoln don't worry…"

"Lana…?" He asked again but he wasn't looking at her. A set of feet landed briskly on their backyard grass, it was him. Lana shook, clinging on to Lincoln as he stared at them.

"This doesn't make sense. You both have it, how?" the guy spoke to himself, frustrated.

"What's going on...?" from the backdoor Lori came with Lisa and Lynn behind her. The guy took one look at them and gave a short gasp.

"More… how can you all be it!?" he demanded.

"Who the heck are you?" Lori asked back.

"Guys this creep tried to throw me out of the tree!" Lana exclaimed.

"He what!?" Lynn growled pushing past Lori.

"Hey, Lynn!"

"All right buster who do you think you are pushing around…?" with a wave of his hand the winds went violent like a tornado. Powerful enough to push Lynn on to her side and shut her up to her chagrin.

"What the...?" she let out as the guy stared into them.

"I don't need to listen you dumb girls yap on about nothing." The man said threateningly. The wind seemed to circle him and to everyone's surprise he was floating off the ground! Lori starred at him in shock while Lisa looked on the same, clinging on to her leg. Lana was holding onto to Lincoln like her life depended on it and he could only return the gesture as he watched this man rise to the second floor of their house.

"Kids! Kids everyone to the basement!" they vaguely heard their father call out for them but no one could yell for help, the wind was so strong that it seemed to carry away their voices. The man now hovered by the side of their house in front of the sole window to Lincoln's room. He hummed to himself as he gestured out his hand and a shine briefly showed itself from the window. If him floating wasn't enough to freak them out then what he did next would take the cake and eat it too. His hand glowed a sickly green before he punched it through the window, glass shattering and something screaming. Not like a baby or even a woman but something just something screaming, screaming in agony as whoever this was tortured it. The sky, so full of stars, began to fade to pure black as the moonlight faded. Then the worst of it happened, the ground began to crack. All around their house the earth split open like wood struck by lightning. Lana looked up for a moment to see the man back away from what was Lincoln's window and look down at her. His eyes glowed that same sick green as he flew toward her. She braced herself, holding on to her brother before she felt the man yank her off.

"Get lost!" he said flinging her next to Lynn. He grabbed Lincoln, looking at him for a moment. Lincoln looked at him hurt and confused before the man rose up with him in his grasp. Lana tried to yell out for the Lincoln but her voice only fell to the gale force winds. Thunder struck, the tree had begun to crack, and their house began to fall apart. Bits of the roof began to fly up into the sky, the fence began to yank itself out of the ground, and the remaining windows shattered. Underneath all the chaos were screams pleading for help that only fell on deaf ears. They screamed until the wind came for them, Lana feeling herself float off the ground in horror. Lisa was starting to fly too but Lori was holding onto her as hard as she could. But no one could grab Lana, Lynn tried to but she like Lana was now the storms play thing. Not long after Lori lost her grip of the house and flew with Lisa. The last thing any of them saw was their house, torn to shreds by the wind before the blackness set it. In one night they were blown away from their home

 _Blown across the same sky to a different land…_


	2. Chapter 2

_The…_

 _Sorry I'm not the best at this,_

 _Patrick, I'm worried. Sandy has been telling me that the stars have been disappearing from the sky. At first I thought it was just the clouds or maybe even a smudge on her telescope but it's been clear for days and I cleaned that thing from head to toe and Sandy still keeps telling me about more stars going out. This was weird and if Sandy didn't know why it was happening then I thought that I should find out. So I went to go see Jimmy, you remember him? The boy with the big head that looked like it was made of fudge? But when I got to his lab he wasn't there. Worse it was a total mess so I tried to help tidy up a bit for him but then his friend Carl came running in looking for him too. He didn't seem to be anywhere in town and that only got me more worried! I told Carl that I'd go get help and we'd find him. There were two guys I knew would help me if Jimmy was really in trouble and they were Danny and Timmy. Thankfully Danny was alright and wanted to help but when we went for Timmy…_

 _Well that's the thing Patrick. We couldn't. His world it was just gone! Nothing was there but black nothingness. This was really starting to get weird and Danny thinks that this couldn't be a coincidence with Jimmy missing._

 _I hate to do this to you Patrick but Danny thinks that whatever happened to Jimmy and Timmy might come after us too! I can't tell you where we're going, not that I really know, but please give this letter to Sandy as soon as you can!_

 _Sandy,_

 _Please take care of Bikini Bottom while I'm away, whatever is happening to the stars, Jimmy, and Timmy is serious. For all I know it may be coming for Bikini Bottom too. I promise I'm going to find out what's happening and keep us safe from it! So please watch over everyone while I'm gone._

 _P.S._

 _Gary's stomach has been bothering him so ease up on his dinner and no treats, thank you._

The royal council stood in the king's library, the letter tossed on the sole table of the room. Sandy was at a loss for words on the matter. Yes it wasn't a secret just how impulsive the king was but this…

Did he not realize what the citizens would think when they realized they're king was gone?

As the quiet started to settle in, the royal treasurer spoke "That boy… always getting into trouble."

"That boy wasn't king when he got in to any of that trouble." The Lord of south said sounding none too happy, seldom that he did.

"I'm confused… so he went to go get fudge?" Patrick asked making the Lord go dead face.

"No Patrick! He didn't go get fudge! Ugh… Sandy can we please get a better captain?" He asked taking Sandy out of her moment of thought.

"Settle down Squidward, Patrick if you're so hungry go get a snack please." Sandy let out mildly annoyed.

"But I want to know what happened to Spongebob." Patrick answered.

"I want to know what were going to do until the king gets back!" Squidward demanded.

"Aye! If the citizens find out he's gone there'll be revolt I tell ya, business will go down, the shops may close, they may even refuse to pay their taxes!-"

"Mr. Krabs please!" Sandy cut off the treasurer, of course he was always thinking of money. "We shouldn't be concerned with money or entirely on what we're doing until the king is back."

"But we can't ignore it Sandy! The people will find out, they're not…completely stupid." Squidward pointed out.

"Which is why in his absence you'll be in charge of his duties."

"Wait what?" Squidward asked in a stupor.

"Your lordship should have no problem in managing till he gets back." Sandy pointed out. Squidward still looked at her dumbfounded. Not that he wouldn't mind being king but…

"Sandy your next in line, as the king's advisor his duties fall on you if he can not perform." He pointed out matter-of-factly.

Slightly irked Sandy retorted "It's also my responsibility to give the king a piece of my mind when I don't agree with his decisions and boy howdy that's what I'm going to do!". There was nothing truer in the seven seas than a woman's rage. Dare be the sea critter that would man up to tell Sandy otherwise.

"How are you going to give him a piece of your mind if you don't even know where he is?" Squidward pointed out.

"I'll find him, there ain't no places he would go that I don't know about." Sandy confidently said before gesturing to Patrick "C'mon big guy I'm going to need you."

"Uh yeah okay." Patrick answered before following her out, leaving the treasurer and lord to their devices.

Sandy and Patrick hurried to her tree dome, or the second one of. A personal one she put inside the castle when the king took the throne. Patrick stood by as Sandy messed around with a large arch that stood right beside her tree.

"This do-hickie looks a horseshoe." Patrick pointed out.

"This 'do-hickie' ain't no pony ride Patrick." Sandy said as the arch powered on, a soft hum coming from it as it lit up. Patrick looked in awe of the machine as Sandy stood besides him with a tablet in hand. "If the king did go anywhere then he had to have used this to leave… now if I can find the last location accessed." She mumbled to herself oblivious to the panic that was starting to drape itself over Patrick's face.

"Uh Sandy-"

"Hold on Patrick, now why isn't the history working right?"

"Uh Sandy I think you should-"

"Wait a darn second! He cleared it! How did he even-?"

"Sandy!" It was too late. What Sandy had failed to realize was that the arch was spiraling out of control. The portal it produced wasn't the orange it was supposed to be, rather a dark shade of purple with hues of green. Before Sandy could even think about shutting it down the portal started sucking her and Patrick in. Desperately they tried to cling on to the grass as the portal tried to suck them in harder than a vacuum to a dust bunny.. "Sandy!" Patrick pled starting to feel his grip loosen. Quickly the squirrel tried to shut the portal down from her tablet but it wasn't responding. It was totally out of control. In a vain attempt she tried to throw it at the portal to break something, anything on it, but it didn't work. It kept up, unrelenting, even starting to crack her dome. Then it happened, Sandy was the first to go with Patrick flying in shortly after as well. The portal let off large sparks as the tree dome caved in. The castle guards only looked on in confusion as the portal raged. As if it wasn't enough, something came out.

Creatures, pure black creatures with beaming yellow eyes.

As for Sandy and Patrick,

This was the start of a journey, to find their king. A rocky start to say the least…

As they were whisked away…

 _Across the same sky to a different land…_

 _Once a little girl was weeping her eyes out…_

 _This night was going to be the start of something magical and her ticket to see it had been broken into pieces. Even though her sister had tried to apologize to her she wouldn't have it. She trusted her to keep it safe and look what she got for it. Glass all across the carpet…_

 _A gentle knock came from her door._

 _"Go away..." she said lowly, the tears had taken their toll on her._

 _"Lisa.." the masculine voice said opening the door._


	3. Chapter 3

" _Please, I don't wish to entertain tonight older sibling…" Lisa somberly said. The door creaked open with a blonde girl poking her head through the door._

" _We got something for you." She said. Lisa looked up at her older sister, she wore a small smile but it couldn't even uplift her even the tiniest bit._

" _Lana, I wish to be left alone."_

" _But you got to look at this okay?" she said. Lisa didn't have time to answer before Lana opened her door the rest of the way. For a moment something sparked in her when she saw that her big sister and brother stood by her old telescope, in one piece no less. She let out a small gasp as she got out of bed to inspect it_

" _D-did you guys do this?"_

Dark, everything was dark, and cold very cold. Like stone and salt and… bananas? Wait, why was the stone mushy? As Lana came too the world began to come into focus as she pulled herself up. She let out a grunt and an audible 'ow' as she tried to stand. A second later a banana peel feel off her face.

"L-lincoln…" she let out weakly looking around. When her eyes finished catching up with the rest of her body she almost couldn't believe them. She wasn't in her backyard anymore, heck she couldn't even tell if she was in Royal woods anymore! It was just brick walls and dim lights that made it look like she was in an alley way. "Lincoln!" she called out again trying to stand but falling on her knees, stifling back a tear she tried again but found it hard to. This was weird, her body felt like it was fighting her. She wanted to move and it felt like something was pushing her down and hurting her. "Hops, Hops!" she called out. To her dismay, her loyal frog, her best buddy that would always give out a croak when she needed him didn't this time. Lana couldn't feel him under her hat, or her in her pocket, or even squished up right behind her neck. He wasn't here. That stifled tear couldn't be held back anymore, it seemed no one was here to help. "Please, somebody!" she cried out hoping that her parents would come and tell her it'd be okay or one of her sisters to tell her the same.

Neither unfortunately could hear her call.

But someone did.

Lana could hear footsteps, dainty like Lola's or Leni's but too quick to be either of them.

"Wait hey!" She heard a voice, a boy's, call out. Not too much later Lana felt someone crouch down next to her and pull her up. It was a girl, clearly because she smelled like the gunk that Lori sprayed on herself every morning and because she saw that her nails were painted.

"Arnold get over here! Are you alright?" The girl asked picking Lana's head up to. Lana got a better look at her, she couldn't have been much older than Lynn but that was wasn't the first thing that Lana really took notice. It was her hair, her frizzy red hair that was just touching her shoulders.

Lana shook her head at the question "No, everything hurts…"

"Don't worry we're going to help you just relax- "

"Ginger!" That boy's voice, whoever's it was, had come to them. It sounded like he was about to say something else but stopped when he caught a site of Lana. "Oh man." He let out.

"She's hurt." Ginger explained. One look at the boy and Lana was worried that on-top of everything else that she might have hit her head because she could've swore this boy's head looked like a football. Just then a crash echoed through the alley way spooking Ginger and Arnold.

Not a second more did the boy take Lana from ginger and hoist her onto his back. "C'Mon!" and they ran, from what Lana hadn't a clue. She was simply along for the ride as they escaped from what she didn't know.

Across town, or rather city, a similar situation seemed to be taking place. A lone squirrel twitched as she laid sprawled on the ground. Eventually she coughed herself awake, she hadn't seemed to fall in the same fortune as Lana had. When she finally woke up, the unmistakable smell of smoke hit her like a fly on a flyswatter. It pained her to get up but she was strong with her mind doubly so. The smoke, the arch…. Patrick! Her eyes shot open with her head whipping from one side to the other. The arch must've malfunctioned, and all this smoke had to be proof of it.

"Patrick!" she called out, hurrying into the thick cloud of smoke. "Patrick!" She called again, she couldn't see anything in this gunk. But she could hear, someone was coughing harder than her. From the sound of it it was definitely a guy. Sandy followed his rampant coughs and sure enough found an arm to grab.

Pulling him out as quickly as she could she almost choked when she got back to fresh air.

Taking in steady breaths she let out "Holy smokes… Patrick I'm so sorry, I didn't expect that to happen-" Sandy cut herself off when she turned to look at who she rescued. This wasn't Patrick, not even close this was a boy. Furthermore, this wasn't her tree dome, the ground was paved with bricks not grass. But then what was smoking if not her portal? The smoke was only getting thicker and if that wasn't her portal then there was no telling what the heck she was breathing in. Another cough from the boy brought her back, she needed to move and so did he.

Sandy threw him on to her shoulders and ran, ran as far away from the smoke as she could while trying to wrap her mind around where the heck she was.

What happened next was a big blur to Lana. She knew that she had held onto Arnold for a very long time after they found her with some abrupt stops almost throwing her off every so often. Where ever she ended up was huge. There were tall building, a lot of side streets, and weird ways to get around. But strangely enough there didn't seem to be a lot of people here. Really she hadn't seen anyone except for Arnold and Ginger.

Speaking of, the two of them kept quietly arguing about something the whole time they were running. At least she thought it was arguing. They sounded scarred, down right frightened in fact.

Then the smells came, oh the gross smells. Where ever they had wander to now was dark so Lana couldn't make out where they actually were. But it smelled like Lily on a bad day while Lisa experimented with chemicals. Lana couldn't help but get a kick out of it but it wared quickly and eventually she just wanted to barf.

Then came the weirdest part, they stopped in front of a wall. A wall that had the only tiniest speck of light on it. Ginger got close and whispered into the speck.

"Rudy, Rudy it's us let us in." Then that tiny speck grew from a pin hole to a huge hole of light with a brown haired boy holding a piece of chalk waving them in. Lana was in awe of what she saw next, everything was so colorful and bright in here. It was like she jumped into all of her class art projects except everything look like it was drawn from chalk not finger paint.

"Wow you found 'em already? I was just about to tell you we felt a crash here." Rudy said as he somehow wipped the hole they came through away.

"Hard to miss out there man." Arnold said setting Lana down on the ground as she continued to look at this strange place.

"Where are we?"

"Chalk zone, You guys keep an eye on her she's still the flu."

"Flu?" Lana asked before Arnold hurried off toward a building in the distance. "A-am I sick?"

"No sweetie you'll be okay, we've all been through what your going through." Ginger answered, taking a seat next to her with Rudy standing right by. "Your having a hard time moving right?"

"Yeah I am."

"That's normal, Jorgen says that happens because of the way you came here."

"You mean because of that tornado?" Lana asked.

"Yeah…crazy ride huh?" Ginger tried to joke but Lana wasn't dumb.

"Crazy? It tore up my house! Some weird guy tried to throw me out of a tree and ugh!" Lana learched forward, suddenly she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Rudy Rudy!" Ginger called out.

"On it!" he said, taking the chalk he had and drawing a bucket as quick as he could before it materialized into something solid. Handing it to Lana she looked like she was just about to give but forced it back just in time, Ginger giving a audible ew at the end.

"Easy there girl, you got to take it slow for a bit till your better." Rudy warned. Lana looking up to them pained and they gave small smiles back in return.

"What's your name?" Ginger asked.

"L-lana, Lana Loud." She answered.

"Ginger Foutley."

"Rudy Tabootie, nice to meet you." He answered warmly. Soon Arnold was back holding a blue bottle that reminded Lana of some fancy pop she saw her parents and Lori drink a few times.

"Here drink this." Arnold said. Whatever the drink was it was good, tasted like blueberry. Better still she could already feel better, her stomach seemed to settle and everything ached just a little bit less.

"This is Arnold by the way Lana and Arnolnd… you know." Ginger introduced making Arnold crack a chuckle.

"Thanks, Lana I know this all seems scary but your somewhere safe okay?" he said making Lana set down her drink.

"How do you guys know all this stuff?"

"Well we were just like you." Arnold answered. "Our homes all went through a bad storm and we wound up here. Then some weird guy in a black coat tried to kidnap us."

"Wait is that creep here too?" Lana asked genuinely spooked at the thought.

"H-he might be but we don't know. Jorgen will keep us safe though." Arnold answered.

"Who's Jorgen?"

"He's the one who found us when we first showed up in this place. Keeps us safe, gives us food, and he fights off that weirdo who wrecked our homes." Rudy answered. Lana caught on to something he said.

"Wrecked? He wrecked your houses too?" Lana asked. Everyone seemed uneasy as they nodded in response. "W-wha how the heck could someone do that? My family's gonna have to move and I don't know if my pets will like being somewhere different-"

"Lana…" Ginger interrupted. "It wasn't just our houses."

"W-what? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Wait are you sure we should tell her that?" Rudy asked.

"We have to now and Jorgen told us to so…" Arnold said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lana demanded, unaware that what was to come would feel like a heap of bricks burying her.

With unease Ginger told her,

"Your world, our worlds, everything and everyone in them is… gone. There not there anymore they're just gone."


End file.
